50 Ways To Annoy Nico
You know what to do. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:51, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 1 . Be mysterious about what you're up to 2 . Talk about things that will gross Nico out 3 . Give Nico a good and graphic details of your period every month 4 . Tell Nico that you were just wondering when he'll go all homicidal again 5 . Spend the money that you were saving for Nico's birthday present on expensive clothes 6 . Constantly remind Nico of his past over and over until he actually cries ( Make sure you comfort Nico ) 7 . Dance in the shower until you fall and make a big thug 8 . Forget a towel and run around the house to get one 9 . Give Nico the results from the doctor's appointment that says Nico will die 10 . Tell Nico that you slipped a whole bottle of sleeping pills into his food 11 . Give Nico a love potion that makes him fall in love with Kronos 12 . Put poison into Nico's drink while he's not looking 13 . Make Nico drink it and when it take effect , smile while saying "I thought it would be fun" 14 . Chain Nico up and shove him into the attic 15 . Lock Nico up and throw away the key to a far corner of the room 16 . Steal Nico's Stygian Iron Sword 17 . Hit Nico in the head with his Stygian Iron Sword 18 . Whack Nico in the head with his Stygian Iron Sword 19 . Kidnap Hades ( Nico's father ) and hold him for ransom 20 . Tell Nico that Hades abandoned and disowned him 21 . Tell Hades that Nico hates him and think Zeus is better 22 . Tell Nico that Hades is in bad mood 23 . Tell Nico that Hades is displeased with him 24 . Tell Nico that Hades is mad with Nico and Hades will give Nico eternal punishment 25 . Tell Nico that Hades faded because humans dumping garbage into the Underworld 26 . Bring Hades in every sentence 27 . Ask Nico about his relationship with Hades 28 . Tell Nico that you hate Hades and his children 29 . Hacking at Nico with a celestial bronze chainsaw 30 . Talk in a creepy voice while Nico is sleeping 31 . Sneak into Hades's cabin and jump on Nico to wake him up * Super special 1 : Tell Nico something he didn't know * Super special 2 : Bonus point if you tell Nico that Will Solace ( Nico's love interest ) is cheating on him with Leo * Super special 3 : More bonus point if you tell Nico that his father , Hades fell in River Lethe and become stupid * Super special 4 : Even more bonus point if you tell Nico that his father , Hades faded * Super special 5 : Steal Nico's sword and say Percy did it * Super special 6 : Bonus point if he start arguing with Percy * Super special 7 : More bonus point if they start glaring at each other * Super special 8 : Even more bonus point if you push Nico and he kisses Percy and they fall * Super special 9 : Horrible more bonus point if Will Solace witness Nico and Percy's kissing * Super special 10 : Even more horrible bonus point if Will Solace hated Nico * Super special 11 : Infinite bonus if Will Solace dumped Nico 32. Bring someone dead back to life right in front of NicoCategory:One-shot Category:50 Ways Category:Humor